We propose to continue studies of the structure of the DNA genome of bacteriophage phi X174 by dissecting this molecule with a variety of bacterial restriction endonucleases. We will attempt to obtain nucleotide sequences for regions of the genome containing genetic punctuation signals. We also aim to determine a more precise empirical relationship between the molecular weight of a DNA fragment and its electrophoretic mobility in polyacrylamide gels.